No Time To Look Back
by Krista Hardy-Cena
Summary: Juliet is the younger sister of JoMo and is in an abusive marriage with Mike Mizanin. She is best friends with Randy and Kinley Orton and falls in love with John Cena JC . What happens when she tries to leave Mike and move on with her life?
1. Chapter 1

**(AN: Disclaimer: I own no one but my OC's. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and the stars own themselves. Enjoy my story! ~Krista)**

No Time To Look Back

John Hennigan (aka John Morrison)

Mike Mizanin (aka The Miz)

Vivienne Hennigan (OC)

Juliet Hennigan (OC)

Anna Hennigan (OC)

William Hennigan (OC)

Randy Orton

Kinley Orton

John Cena

Chapter 1:

The weather in Southern California was sunny and warm as usual. John and his sister Juliet were just getting back from their daily 3 mile run. Juliet hesitated before heading up to her house. John could tell that something was bothering his sister, but he wasn't one to pry. But after 10 minutes of trying to leave and Juliet not letting him, he decided to pry a little into her life.

"Jules what's going on?" John asked.

"Nothing. Why?" Juliet asked.

"You've been stalling going into your house for the last 10 minutes." John answered.

"Sorry. I just really don't want to deal with Mike right now." Juliet responded.

"Did he do something to you?" John asked.

"Other than yelling and screaming at me for no reason, no." Juliet answered.

"I swear if he ever lays a hand on you badly, I will kill him." John responded.

"I know you will. But I guess I'd better head in and shower before having to leave yet again." Juliet stated.

"Ok. Love you sis." John stated.

"Love you too." Juliet responded.

As Juliet walked up to her front door, she knew that Mike would be on the other side getting ready to yell at her. Ever since she and Mike got married 2 years ago, Mike had done nothing but yell and scream at her. There had only been one incident where he hit her, but he didn't leave a mark on her. Juliet opened the door and was surprised that Mike wasn't right there waiting. She headed upstairs to their master bedroom and there was Mike and he was fuming.

"Where the hell have you been?" Mike snapped.

"Out with my brother for our daily run. Where else would I be?" Juliet answered.

"Don't speak to me like that! Why were you standing out there for an additional 10 minutes talking to him?" Mike questioned her.

"He's my brother and I have a right to talk to him. You can't tell me what to do. What is your problem?" Juliet answered.

"Why do you have John Cena, Randy Orton, Paul Levesque, Jerry Lawler and other WWE personnel in your cell phone?" Mike asked.

"Are you kidding me? You're asking me why I have WWE members numbers in my phone? I'm the Physical Therapist for the WWE why else would I have their numbers?" Juliet snapped.

"You don't need to store their numbers in your phone!" Mike yelled.

"For work purposes I do. And why are you going through my phone?" Juliet yelled back.

"Are you cheating on me?" Mike asked.

"How could I cheat on you? I am with you nearly 24/7. I should be asking you if you are cheating on me." Juliet answered.

Mike didn't answer her. Juliet finally got in the shower and made sure that the door was locked and her phone was with her. She couldn't believe that the man she married had turned into this horrible monster. Juliet knew that she had to get out of her marriage to Mike, but how. She couldn't tell her brother for fear that he would end up in jail for killing Mike.

After Juliet was dressed, she headed into the bedroom and started packing for the next trip with RAW. She couldn't wait to get to Tampa and see one of her best friends, Kinley Orton. Kinley was married to Randy Orton and Randy just so happened to be one of her favorite patients other than her brother and few other stars. After arriving at the airport, Mike turned into the sweet man Juliet once knew as John was flying out with them.

Juliet slept for most of the flight while John and Mike read or talked. Juliet had switched seats with John so that she didn't have to sit next to Mike. John still had a feeling that something wasn't right. Once they arrived at their hotel in Tampa, John and Mike had their own rooms and while Juliet was married to Mike, she roomed alone just in case one of the stars needed her in the middle of the night. Mike was furious about the room arrangements and tried to get her room number from the front desk, but it was listed under a fake name so he couldn't find her.

Juliet sent Kinley a text with her room number and invited her and Randy over. Kinley responded that they were on their way and asked if it was ok if John Cena tagged along. Juliet was perfectly fine with that. Once everyone was in Juliet's room, Juliet ordered some pizzas as the four talked and hung out.

"What's wrong with JC?" Juliet asked.

"His girlfriend dumped him Friday night." Kinley answered.

"That sucks. I cant believe she would do that." Juliet responded as she played with her hair.

"Where's your wedding rings?" Kinley asked.

"I took them off once I got to the room." Juliet answered.

"Things getting any better?" Kinley asked.

"No. He accused me of cheating on him and telling me that I had no reason to store other stars numbers in my phone. He hasn't hit me again, but the yelling and accusing hasn't. I just don't know what to do anymore." Juliet answered

"You need to leave him. Tell your brother about what's going on. He can help you." Kinley responded.

"I wish it were that easy. Mike is so controlling, that my room is listed under a fake name so I can have peace and quiet without him bothering me. But enough talk about Mike. Lets see if we can cheer up JC." Juliet stated.

"I understand. Sounds good. I know that his favorite movie will be on in about 3 hours." Kinley responded.

Juliet just grinned. After the pizza arrived the four ate and talked. Kinley sent Randy a text about heading back to their room. Randy agreed as he still wasn't feeling 100% after his injury two weeks ago. After Kinley and Randy left, it was just John and Juliet in the room. Juliet started cleaning up the pizza boxes.

"I'll get that." John told Juliet.

"Thank you." Juliet responded.

"Anytime." John stated as he took the pizza boxes over by the door. "How have you been?"

"Ok. You?" Juliet asked.

"Been better, but not going to let it get me down. How's Mike?" john answered.

"A jerk as always. Which is one reason I have my own room when on the road." Juliet responded with a deep breath.

"I can't believe he treats you like he does. You really need to leave him, Jules." John stated.

"I know and I want to, I just don't know how or when to do it. But how about we watch a movie?" Juliet suggested.

"Your family will help you and you know I'm here for you." John responded as he pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you." Juliet stated as she looked into his blue eyes.

"Anytime." John responded as he lowered his head and claimed her lips in a kiss.

"John, we shouldn't…" Juliet started to protest.

"Shhh. No one will know but you and me." John interrupted her.

John claimed her lips in another kiss. While they kissed, John lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. As their kiss deepened, John carried her over to the bed and laid her down. John gently laid on top of her and continued kissing her. Their kiss quickly lead to them shedding their clothes and making love for most of the night. Once they were both spent, Juliet fell asleep with her head on John's chest and his arms wrapped around her.

The next morning, Juliet ordered room service for her and John while John was in the shower. She also picked up her phone and noticed that Mike had tried calling and texting her several times. Juliet ignored Mikes messages and sent a text to Kinley.

**Kin, I slept with him. -JH**

What? Who? I'm lost. -KO

**John. I slept with John last night. -JH**

You did what? -KO

**I had sex with John Cena! -JH**

OMG! I hope that Mike doesn't find out. -KO

**Same here. But I'll see you at the arena. -JH**

Ok. -KO

Later that day at the arena, Kinley and Juliet were in the physical therapy room restocking the supplies and talking. They made sure that no one could hear their conversation. Kinley wasn't surprised that John and Juliet were attracted to each other, she just hoped that Mike would never find out about them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Two months later…

Over the last two months, Juliet and John spent every week in each other's arms. Mike had no idea what was going on, but that didn't stop him from treating Juliet like crap. Juliet knew that the RAW roster was getting ready for their two week European tour and that would be the perfect time to move all of her stuff out of the house she shared with Mike. The only person on the RAW roster not going was her own brother as he was out do to an injury.

"John can I talk to you?" Juliet asked her brother.

"Sure. What's up?" John answered.

"I'm leaving Mike." Juliet stated.

"Wait. You're leaving Mike? Why? What did he do?" John asked.

"He tells me what to do, he yells at me for everything, he tells me who I can and can't talk to. I've gone so far as to have a room when we're on the road, under a fake name so he cant bother me. I cant take it anymore." Juliet answered.

"Why didn't you tell me? I'm gonna kill him for hurting you." John responded.

"I thought you would have caught on when I started getting my own room, and not wanting to return to the house after our runs. There's something else I should tell you." Juliet stated.

"What is it?" John asked.

"I've been seeing someone else for the last two months." Juliet answered.

"Who?" John asked.

"Cena." Juliet answered.

"Ok. Cena I can handle. So let's go get your stuff out of that house and you can come stay with me until you find another place." John responded.

After moving everything that belonged to Juliet out of the house, Juliet got settled into the guest room at John's house. She text Kinley and let her know that she was safely out of the house. Kinley was happy that her best friend was getting away from the monster she married. Juliet also sent JC an email telling him that she had moved out and was getting the divorce papers drawn up. She also told him that she was staying at her brothers house.

Two weeks later the entire RAW roster was back in the US and in Los Angeles for the next show. Juliet knew that as soon as Mike got to the house he would notice that she had moved out and would try to find her. Randy, John and JC had headed over to the arena while Kinley was resting at the hotel and Juliet was at John's house. Just as Juliet was getting ready to leave, the door bell rang. Juliet opened the door to reveal Mike standing there.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Juliet asked.

"Looking for you. Why are you here?" Mike answered.

"You must of realized that my stuff is gone from the house. Mike, I'm leaving you. Now get out of my way, I have to get to work." Juliet told him.

"You're not going anywhere…" Mike stated before he slapped her across the face.

Meanwhile across town at the arena, Stephanie McMahon and her husband Paul Levesque were doing a roll call and noticed that everyone but Mike and Juliet were there. John, Randy and JC all exchanged looks. John stood up and started to walk out.

"Hennigan, where are you going?" Stephanie asked.

"To go find my sister. Something had to of happened to her." John answered.

"I'll go with you." Cena stated.

"Alright, call me as soon as you find her." Stephanie responded.

John and JC drove as fast as they could back to John's house. Both of them ran up to the house. The door was wide open and John could hear crying coming from one of the rooms. JC ran towards the sound with John behind him.

"Jules!" John called out when they entered the room she was hiding in.

"John!" Juliet cried out. "I'm in the bathroom."

JC opened the door and lifted Juliet into his arms. She was in a lot of pain and clung to him while shaking. John called Stephanie and let her know that they found Juliet and that Mike had beat her. Stephanie put out an immediate search for Mike around the arena. John locked up the house as JC carried Juliet out to the car and they took her straight to the hospital.

John and Juliet's parents and their younger sister arrived shortly after Juliet was taken back to be examined. John and JC sat in the waiting room with the rest of the Hennigan family. Randy, Kinley and Stephanie soon showed up as well. After the doctor talked to Juliet's parents, JC was finally allowed to go see her.

"Hey you. How are you feeling?" JC asked.

"They have pain meds running through the IV so I can't feel much. Thank you for coming to find me with John." Juliet answered.

"Anything to help you baby. You know I love you." JC responded.

"I love you too." Juliet stated.

"Mrs. Mizanin, we have your lab results back." a nurse stated as she walked into the room.

"Ok." Juliet responded.

"Everything came back normal. But I have to say that you are one very lucky woman." the nurse stated.

"Why is that?" Juliet asked.

"You don't know?" the nurse asked.

"Know what?" Juliet answered.

"Mrs. Mizanin, you're 8 weeks pregnant." the nurse stated. "And the baby survived the attack."

Juliet and JC sat there in shock at what they just found out. Juliet knew right away that the baby was JC's as she hadn't had sex with Mike in nearly 4 months. Juliet looked over at JC who was just as shocked as she was.

"John, I know that this is very unexpected. But I can assure you that this baby is yours." Juliet stated.

"Are you sure?" John asked.

"Yes. I haven't slept with Mike in almost 4 months. This baby was created the first night we slept together. And I am taking this baby as a sign that we are meant to be together." Juliet answered before she fell asleep.

"Has her blood work come back yet?" Juliet's mom, Anna asked.

"Yes. Everything looks good. Since she is sleeping, I'll tell you what the nurse told her. Jules is 8 weeks pregnant." John answered.

"Oh God! This cant be good. Mike will never let her leave now." Anna responded.

"Mrs. Hennigan, the baby isn't Mike's." John told her.

"What? What are you talking about?" Anna asked.

"Jules and I have been seeing each other for over 2 months. She hasn't slept with Mike in 4 months, therefore the baby is mine." John answered.

"How long has she and Mike been having problems?" Anna asked.

"I'm not sure when they started but I know that 4 months ago she started the process of leaving him, and while we were in Europe, she moved out and is staying with your son. I want to be there for her 100% through the pregnancy and everything. I would love for her to come back to Tampa with me as soon as she is able to travel." John answered.

"We started having problems about a year ago. But things started to get better, but now you can see they've gotten much worse." Juliet responded. "I've been staying at John's house until I can get my own place."

"Where is the bastard that hurt my sister?" Vivienne demanded as she walked into Juliet's hospital room.

"He's not here Viv." Juliet answered.

"What is JC doing here?" Vivienne asked.

"Vivienne that's enough!" Anna answered. "He found Juliet along with John at John's house. Mike found her just before heading to the arena and attacked her. We don't know where he is at."

"Are you ok?" Vivienne asked her sister.

"I'm in pain, but otherwise I'm fine. Viv, there is something else that you need to know, but Mike can't find out." Juliet answered.

"What is it? I promise I won't tell him anything." Vivienne responded.

"I'm 8 weeks pregnant." Juliet told her.

"Oh my God. Mike is going to flip if he finds out." Vivienne responded.

"Viv, it's not Mike's baby. I haven't slept with him in over 4 months." Juliet stated.

"Then whose baby is it?" Vivienne asked.

"JC's." Juliet answered. "We've been seeing each other for almost 9 weeks now."

"Wow. I am so glad it's not Mike's baby! Congrats to you both." Vivienne responded as she hugged her sister and then JC.

"Now we just have to tell dad and John." Anna stated.

"Tell us what?" William asked as he walked into the room.

"I left Mike, he found me and beat me, John and JC found me in the bathroom in John's house and brought me here. JC and I have been seeing each other for almost 9 weeks and I am 8 weeks pregnant with JC's baby." Juliet answered.

"Well, I'm happy that you are ok. But you know that Mike is going to fight you tooth and nail about everything." William responded. "JC, I'm happy my daughter has you in her life and I thank you for helping her. And I can't wait to become a grandfather."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Juliet was released from the hospital that afternoon after filing a police report and they headed towards the house. But Juliet didn't want to stay at the house. John turned the car around and headed to the arena. All of security knew that as soon as Mike showed up he was to be escorted to Stephanie's office. Juliet, John and JC headed into catering while they waited for the show to start.

"Juliet are you sure you want to be here tonight?" Stephanie asked.

"I would rather be here where security can stop him as soon as he arrives, then sit at home and worry about him showing up to beat me again." Juliet answered. "Plus JC and I wanted to tell you that we're seeing each other and I would like to room with him when we're on the road. I would also like to be as close to John and The Orton's if possible."

"Of course. You know I can make anything happen. Is there anything else?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes. JC and I are also 8 weeks pregnant." Juliet answered.

"Congratulations! I had a feeling you were. You're glowing." Stephanie responded.

"Mrs. Levesque, Mr. Mizanin is being held in your office and the local authorities are on their way." a security guard stated.

"Thank you. JC keep Juliet as far away from my office as possible until Mike is gone." Stephanie stated as she left the room.

JC took Juliet to his dressing room where she could lay down. It wasn't much longer before JC received a text from Stephanie telling them that Mike had been arrested and a restraining order was in effect protecting Juliet, her family, and JC. Mike was also indefinitely suspended from the WWE pending the court hearing.

JC and Juliet were heading back into catering when Randy and Kinley walked through the doors. Kinley ran up to Juliet and hugged her. Juliet just smiled at her best friend. Randy hugged Juliet before having to head to his dressing room to get ready for his match. The rest of the show went on without any issues or major injuries.

After the show was over with JC, Juliet, Randy and Kinley headed over to the hotel to relax. John knew that his sister would be safer there then at his house. Even John had gotten a room just to be on the safe side. Once everyone was settled into their rooms, Randy and Kinley headed over to JC's room.

"Randy told me what happened. I'm so sorry I wasn't there." Kinley stated.

"It's ok. Randy said that you hadn't been feeling well for a few weeks now." Juliet responded.

"No I haven't been feeling well and we know why." Kinley stated.

"Why?" Juliet asked.

"We're 18 weeks pregnant with our first baby." Kinley answered.

"That's great! Congratulations to you both!" Juliet responded as she hugged Kinley then Randy. "JC, can we tell them?"

"Sure. Congrats you two." JC responded.

"This morning while at the hospital I found out that I am 8 weeks pregnant with JC's baby." Juliet told them.

"Aww! We get to be pregnant together! Congrats!" Kinley responded.

"Thanks." Juliet stated.

As the rest of the night went on, Juliet cuddled up with JC while Randy and Kinley headed back to their room. Juliet soon fell asleep and JC just watched her sleep. He knew that the next few weeks were going to be hard on her as she had to attend Mike's court hearing. JC vowed to himself that he would be with her through the whole thing.

The next morning, JC let Juliet sleep while he showered and called his parents and brothers. Everyone was happy about JC's news. Especially his brother Matt, who just had a baby with his wife. Once Juliet was up she showered and got dressed. They then headed over to John's house so she could pack for the next show.

As the weeks went by, Juliet was ready to get the court hearing over with so that she could be free from Mike. Stephanie had a meeting with her father and they both agreed it would be best to release Mike from his contract with the WWE. Soon the day of the hearing was there and Randy, Kinley, John and JC were with Juliet at the courthouse.

The hearing went rather quickly and Mike was sentenced to 6 months in jail. After being sentenced, the judge declared that Mike and Juliet were officially divorced and Mike had to report to the jail the next morning. John, Juliet and JC were out in the hallway, when Mike and his lawyer walked out. Juliet was starting to show and JC had his hand on her hand which was on her stomach.

"Get your hands off my wife!" Mike snapped.

"She's not your wife anymore!" JC responded as he held Juliet close to him.

"Get your hands off of her!" Mike demanded.

"No. She's my girlfriend." JC responded as the turned to leave and Mike caught a glimpse of her stomach.

"You're, You're pregnant?" Mike asked.

"Yes. And don't worry, it's not your baby." Juliet answered.

"Of course its my baby!" Mike yelled.

"No it's not!" Juliet responded as she turned to walk away.

"Then prove its not my baby! I want a DNA test done." Mike snapped.

"I don't have to prove anything, but just to shut you up, I will be more than happy to have an amnio done." Juliet stated.

"Ms. Hennigan, I will send the papers to have it done as soon as possible." Mike's lawyer stated.

"Fine." Juliet responded before walking way.

That night, JC and Juliet headed out to dinner with her family, Randy and Kinley. JC had arranged the whole evening to surprise Juliet. JC was a little nervous even though he had her entire family behind him. As soon as their drinks arrived, John looked at JC and gave him a nod. JC cleared his throat and walked over to Juliet.

"I would like to propose a toast. To the Hennigan Family for being patient, supportive and caring while Juliet went through some of the toughest days in her life." JC stated.

"Here, here!" everyone responded.

"And to Juliet, you have been the sunshine I needed on a rainy day. You have made my life more complete, and I love you with all my heart. I can't wait to meet our son or daughter. Jules, I don't want to spend another day without you by my side, will you marry me?" JC proposed as he handed Juliet a box with a diamond ring in it.

"John, I love you too and yes, I will marry you!" Juliet responded.

Everyone cheered as the newly engaged couple hugged and JC placed the ring on her finger. As the night went on, everyone celebrated JC and Juliet's engagement. After dinner, Juliet headed to the hotel with JC to finish celebrating in private. Juliet couldn't have been any happier than that night.

The next day, Juliet received the court order for the DNA test for her baby. Juliet called her doctor and set up an appointment for that morning. JC went with her to the doctors appointment and gave his DNA sample as well. The doctor push a rush on the results and told them that it would be at least 2 weeks before the results would be in.

Two weeks later…

JC and Juliet had just arrived into Los Angeles and headed straight to the doctors office. Mike and his lawyer were sitting there waiting when they arrived. Mike had a mean scowl on his face and JC kept his arm around Juliet the entire time.

"The DNA results are in." the doctor stated.

"What's the verdict?" Juliet asked.

"Mr. Mizanin you are not the father of Ms. Hennigan's baby. Mr. Cena you are the father." the doctor revealed.

"I told you, you weren't the father." Juliet told Mike.

"How dare you sleep with my wife! And you, you slut! You just couldn't keep your legs closed could you?" Mike snapped.

"I am not your wife anymore. We are divorced and we haven't even slept together in almost 6 months. I am 4 ½ months pregnant with JC's baby and I am going to marry him. Now get over it and don't ever come near me ever again." Juliet responded.

After leaving the doctor's office, JC and Juliet headed to her parents house for lunch. Juliet had made the decision to move to Tampa with JC to get away from Mike and to start their life together. After lunch, Juliet and JC went to John's house to get the last of her stuff before having to get on another flight to Tampa. John hugged his sister before they had to board their flight. Juliet was looking forwards to starting her new life with JC.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Once Juliet was settled into JC's house, it was time to look for a new doctor in the area. Especially since she was pregnant and it was getting close to the time of the major ultrasound appointment. Juliet was anxious about seeing their baby on the monitor and couldn't wait to find out what they were having.

"John, do you want to find out what we are having before the baby is born or wait?" Juliet asked the night before their appointment.

"Well, as much as I like surprises, I kind of want to know so I can paint his or her room." John answered.

"Ok. Then we will see if we can find out tomorrow. What time does Randy and Kinley's flight get in tonight?" Juliet responded.

"Two hours. We'll leave right after dinner." John answered.

As soon as dinner was put away, John and Juliet headed to the airport. Randy and Kinley were flying in a few days before the rest of the roster as to spend time with John and Juliet. Juliet was 24 weeks along and Kinley was now 34 weeks and anxious to have their baby. Randy and Kinley had decided to wait until the baby was born to know what they were having.

"I can't wait to have this baby!" Kinley stated on the drive to John and Juliet's house.

"I bet. Just a few more weeks to go and you'll get to meet your son or daughter. I can't wait until tomorrow to find out what we are having." Juliet responded. "By the way, John and I would love it if you and Randy would be our baby's Godparents."

"Of course we will! What time is your appointment tomorrow?" Kinley asked.

"10 am." Juliet answered as they pulled into the driveway.

That night as Juliet and John lay in bed, Juliet placed John's hand on her stomach as the baby was kicking. John just smiled. He still couldn't believe that he and Juliet had created a little person who would be make his or her appearance in a matter of weeks. John had a hard time sleeping and headed downstairs into his office. After turning on the computer, he looked up baby furniture. After finding the perfect nursery set, he placed the order. He wanted to surprise Juliet with the nursery.

The next morning, Juliet, John, Randy and Kinley headed over to the hospital for Juliet's ultrasound appointment. Juliet was anxious and John was a little nervous. Randy and Kinley sat in the waiting room while Juliet and John were in the exam room.

"Did you want to find out what you are having?" the doctor asked.

"Yes." they both answered.

"Ok. Let's take a look and see if the baby will show us anything." the doctor responded as she moved the ultrasound wand over Juliet's stomach. "If you look right there you can see that you are having a girl. Congratulations."

"Thank you, doctor." Juliet stated after she was cleaned up and the doctor handed her the ultrasound pictures.

"Well is everything ok?" Kinley asked as John and Juliet walked into the waiting room.

"Everything is perfect. We're having a girl." John answered.

"Awe! Congratulations!" Kinley responded.

"Congrats, bro." Randy told John.

After leaving the hospital, Juliet called her parents, sister and brother and told them the sex of the baby. John called his family as well. John's mom insisted that she be there during the last few weeks of Juliet's pregnancy and for the birth of the baby. John wasn't one to argue with his mom. Anna also wanted to be there as well as Vivienne. John and Juliet agreed to allow them all to be there, but to leave the rest of the pregnancy and birth to John and Juliet.

As few days later, everyone was at the arena in Tampa. The divas were gushing over Kinley and Juliet. Everyone was happy that Mike was gone and that Juliet was divorced from him and with JC. While hanging out in catering hoping that no one got injured that night, Kinley started to have some pain in her stomach.

"Kinley, are you ok?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah. Just having a little pain from the baby moving." Kinley answered.

"Are you sure it's the baby causing the pain?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah. It happens every now and then as the baby is running out of room in there." Kinley answered.

"Ok. If the pain gets worse you tell me and I will get the guys and get you to the hospital." Juliet responded.

"I will." Kinley stated.

As the night went on, there was one serious injury that Juliet had to take care of. Natalya had fallen off the top rope and injured her left leg. While Juliet was working on her, Kinley was having more pains in catering. Kinley was able to walk for the most part and as she got closer to the therapy room, she could hear Natalya and Juliet talking.

"Nattie, you're going to have to take it easy for a while. I am going to recommend three weeks off for healing and please no training during that time. Now tonight is one of my last shows, so when you come back to the ring, there will be someone else here until after I have the baby." Juliet told her.

"Ok. I promise. Good luck and call me after you have the baby. I'm so glad that you are with JC and not Mike anymore. He scared me." Natalya responded.

"He scared me too. I am much happier with JC than anyone else. Keep icing your knee and ankle and I will see you when I come back." Juliet stated.

Juliet washed her hands and was getting ready to leave the room when she saw Kinley standing in the hallway with her hands holding her stomach. Juliet rushed over to Kinley and tried to help her walk into the room, but Juliet wasn't strong enough to help her. Thankfully, Stephanie and Paul were walking towards them.

"Paul can you help get Kinley into the exam room? And can someone find Cena and Orton and get them here now?" Juliet asked.

"Sure thing." Stephanie answered.

Paul lifted up Kinley and carried her into the room. He gently placed her on the bed while Stephanie took off to find Cena and Orton. Kinley was scared that something was wrong with her or the baby and started to cry. Juliet was worried about her best friend and as she got a pair of gloves on, she was able to check Kinley and the baby.

"Paul, get an ambulance and medic team in here immediately." Juliet stated.

"Already on it." Paul stated as he radioed for a medic team with stretcher.

"Jules what's wrong?" Kinley asked.

"Kinley, you're almost 8 centimeter dilated. We need to get you to the hospital now." Juliet answered.

JC and Randy came running towards the room as the medics were putting Kinley on the stretcher. Randy left with Kinley in the ambulance, while JC and Juliet followed in John's car. Within the hour half of the RAW roster was sitting in the waiting room. Juliet was worried about Kinley and their baby. John walked over to his sister and placed a hand on her stomach.

"Jules, they'll be ok. You need to relax or my niece isn't going to be too happy." John told her.

"I'm trying, but the baby is coming 6 weeks early. That can't be good." Juliet responded.

"I'm sure there's a good reason for the baby to come this early. Here comes JC with some water." John stated.

JC sat down next to Juliet and handed her some water. Juliet sipped the water and waited as patiently as possible for Randy to come out with some news of Kinley and the baby. Another hour passed and some of the stars had left asking for someone to call them with any news. Now it was just John, JC, Juliet, Paul and Stephanie in the waiting room. Juliet had just rested her head on JC shoulder and closed her eyes when Randy walked into the waiting room.

"How is Kinley?" JC asked.

"Kinley is worn out, but resting peacefully." Randy answered.

"And the baby?" Juliet asked.

"Reagan Kinley Orton is just as beautiful as her mommy. She is in the nursery for now. She is a healthy 6 lbs 10 ozs and 20 inches long." Randy answered as he showed a picture of his daughter to everyone.

"Congratulations, Randy. She is beautiful. Give Kinley a hug for us." Juliet responded as she hugged Randy.

"I will. Now JC take her home so she can get some rest. I'm going to stay with Kinley tonight." Randy stated.

Once John and Juliet were home, Juliet headed up to bed while John locked up and sent a mass text message to let everyone know that Kinley, Randy and their baby girl were doing just fine. Juliet was already asleep when John came to bed and before turning off the light, John placed a kiss on Juliet's stomach and forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

As the weeks passed, Kinley and Reagan were released from the hospital and headed back to St. Louis. JC was able to hide the baby furniture in the garage without Juliet knowing and he started working on the nursery. By the time Juliet was 36 weeks, the nursery was done and JC's mom was on her way there as well as Anna and Vivienne.

Once everyone was there, JC felt it was time to reveal the baby's room to Juliet. While Juliet and both moms were out shopping, Vivienne and John placed a giant red bow on the door of the nursery. After helping unload the car and put everything away, JC finally got everyone into the living room.

"Jules, I have a little surprise for you and our daughter. I've been working on it for weeks. And now is the perfect time for you and everyone to see it." JC stated before leading them upstairs. "Jules go ahead and open the door."

Juliet opened the door and revealed the baby's room. John had painted the room in a soft pink and put Disney Princesses all over the room. The furniture was put together and placed neatly in the room. John even put sheets on the mattress that matched the rest of the décor. Juliet was so amazed that he did that for her and their baby that she started crying. John pulled her into a hug while everyone else headed back downstairs to get a start on dinner.

Two weeks later, John, Juliet their moms and Vivienne were sitting at house after Juliet's weekly doctors appointment. Juliet had been more tired lately and headed upstairs to take a nap. John wanted to join her, but his brother Matt called to talk to him and Carol. While Carol was on the phone with Matt, Juliet was just waking up and screamed for John.

John, Anna and Vivienne rushed up the stairs to the master bedroom. Juliet was sitting on the edge of the bed holding her stomach. John walked over to her and there was a puddle of liquid on the floor. John looked at Juliet and then at Anna and Vivienne.

"Anna, call the doctor from the house phone and tell them that we are on our way to the hospital." John instructed. "Viv, I'll need you to come with me in my car with Jules. Our moms can take her car to the hospital."

After getting Juliet into the car, Vivienne sat with her sister as John drove to the hospital. Back at the house Anna placed towels over the liquid and helped lock up the house. Carol drove them to the hospital as she knew the way. After arriving at the hospital Juliet and John were escorted into a room right away and fetal monitors were placed on Juliet's stomach.

"John, I want to push." Juliet told John three hours after being admitted.

"Ok. Viv, can you find a nurse?" John asked.

"Sure." Vivienne answered.

A few minutes later, Vivienne returned with a nurse who check Juliet's progress. The nurse picked up Juliet's room phone and called the desk to have the doctor paged. Once the doctor was there, she helped move Juliet into position to push. John remained on Juliet's right side while Anna and Carol stayed on her left.

Juliet pushed with each contraction and John helped support her. Vivienne was in the hall way with their dad and brother on speaker phone. As time passed, Juliet was getting tired and the baby's heart rate was slowly decreasing due to the stress of labor.

"If the baby is not born within the next 20 minutes, I'm going to have to an emergency c-section." the doctor stated.

"Jules I know you can do it. Let's bring our daughter into the world." John encouraged her.

"Here comes the next contraction, Juliet. I want you to push as hard as you can." the doctor stated.

Juliet pushed as hard as she could for the next four contractions. Soon the room was filled with the cries of a newborn baby. Destiny Hope Cena was born at 9:38 pm weighing 7 lbs 10 ozs and 21 inches long. After being moved into her own room, Destiny was brought in to room with Juliet. Vivienne handed her phone to Juliet as their dad and John was still on the phone. After talking for a few minutes, Vivienne's phone died.

John stayed at the hospital with Juliet and their daughter while everyone else headed back to the house for the night. John sent a mass text message to his brothers, Randy and Stephanie telling them that Destiny had been born. Juliet and Destiny were released from the hospital two days later and John drove them home.

"It's so good to be back home. I hate hospitals." Juliet stated.

"Me too. I'm just glad that you and Destiny are home with me. Stephanie gave me the next 8 weeks off to be here with you both." John responded.

The next two months went by rather quickly. Carol headed back to Boston, Anna and Vivienne headed back to California and John and William came out for a quick visit before having to head back as well. Now that John and Juliet were settled into parenthood, it was time to start planning their wedding. Juliet already asked Kinley to be her matron of honor and Vivienne to be a brides maid. Both ladies agreed and the plans started.

Juliet had been so busy taking care of Destiny and working on wedding plans that she had forgotten all about Mike and the fact that his 6 month sentence was up. Juliet, John and Destiny traveled to Boston for Christmas and the last show of the year for RAW. Carol and John Sr. offered to watch Destiny while they were at the arena.

"John, I have a weird feeling about tonight." Juliet stated as they drove to the arena.

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"I just have a feeling that something is going happen tonight." Juliet answered.

"I'm sure that everything will be just fine." John reassured her.

Once they were at the arena, Juliet headed to the therapy room and John headed to his dressing room. Juliet was visited by many super stars and divas welcoming her back to work. But there was one visitor lurking in the crowds that she wasn't expecting to see ever again.

As the night went on, Juliet took care of the injured stars and even had some time to visit with Nattie, Stephanie and Eve. The only thing Juliet wanted more at that moment was to be in John's arms and with their daughter.

"Jules, there's someone waiting for you in the therapy room." a stage hand told her.

"Excuse me ladies, but duty calls." Juliet stated.

As Juliet walked into the therapy room, her visitor closed and locked the door. Juliet turned around as soon as she heard the door close and there stood her ex-husband and worst nightmare.

"What are you doing here?" Juliet asked.

"I've come to claim what's mine." Mike answered.

"Nothing here is yours, nothing ever was. Now if you don't leave I will call the cops." Juliet responded.

"Oh that's not true baby. You're mine. Always have been, always will be. And if I can't have you, then neither can Cena." Mike snapped as he lunged towards her.

"Let me go you bastard." Juliet called out.

"Shut your mouth bitch! If anyone comes in here, I'll kill you." Mike snapped.

Mike then forced Juliet to get on the therapy table and striped her clothes off. After making sure the door was locked tight, Mike climbed on top of her and raped her. Juliet was too scared to scream for fear that Mike would kill her. Once Mike was done, he threw a sheet on her and snuck out of the room and out of the arena without being seen.

Juliet pulled out her phone and sent John, Kinley and Stephanie a text message. All she said was "therapy room 911". John ran as fast as he could to get to Juliet. Stephanie and Kinley were right behind him. Juliet was sitting on the exam table wrapped in a sheet and crying.

"Baby, what happened?" John asked.

"Mike.." Juliet answered.

"What about Mike?" Stephanie asked.

"He.. He raped me." Juliet cried harder.

John pulled her close to him while Stephanie called for an ambulance and police. Kinley rode with John and Juliet to the hospital where a rape kit was completed and a police report was taken. Juliet was released to go home the same night. After taking a half dozen showers through the night, Juliet still felt Mike touching her.

The next day, Juliet received a phone call from the Boston Police Department. They caught Mike as he was trying to board a flight to California. The police and Juliet rushed the court hearing since it was still the holiday season. After finding out that the condition of his release from jail was to stay away from Juliet and her family, he was brought up on two charges, one of rape and one of violation of probation. Mike was sentenced to 10 years in prison for the rape and an additional 2 years for the probation violation. Both John and Juliet were relieved to know that Juliet was not pregnant after the rape and continued with their wedding plans.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

10 months later...

Destiny was now a year old and her parents wedding was nearing quickly. John had planned the perfect honeymoon for him and Juliet. His parents offered to stay in Tampa while they were gone to take care of Destiny. John couldn't wait to spend time with his wife alone. As the day of the wedding came, John and Juliet were more than ready to say I do.

The Wedding Day...

As the guests arrive, Juliet and John are in their respective areas of the church getting dressed. Juliet is as calm as can be, while her sister and mother were nervous enough for her. Vivienne and Anna helped Juliet into her dress while Carol helped secure her head piece. On the other side of the church, John was having issues with his bow tie. Thankfully Randy and John were there to help him. Randy served as best man, Kinley was Matron of honor, John was an usher and Vivienne was a brides maid.

As the time for the wedding edged near, John made his way towards the alter and William headed towards his daughter's dressing room. Once everyone was in place the music started and soon it was time for William to give away his first born daughter to her soon to be husband. Carol and John Sr. agreed to care for Destiny while they were away on their honeymoon and held her durring the ceremony. Upon arriving at the alter William places Juliet's hand in John's hand and waited for the Pastor to begin.

"Welcome everyone. , Who gives Juliet to be married to John?" The pastor asked  
"Her Mother and I do." William answered. 

As the guests sat down, Juliet took John's hand and they turned towards the pastor and the alter before them.

"John and Juliet, our God of love has established marriage as the symbol of Christ's perfect relationship to His Body, the Church. We have come to bring you as one before Him. John, God has ordained the man as the spiritual head, as the responsible provider, and as the initiator of love in this human relationship. By His enablement, your strength must be Juliet's protection, your character her boast and pride, and you must so live that she will find in you the haven for which the heart of a woman truly longs." The pastor started the ceremony. "Juliet, it is God's purpose that you be a loving wife, that you respond to John's love in tenderness with a deep sense of understanding, through a great faith in Christ who brought you together. It is His desire that you have that inner beauty of soul that never fades; that eternal youth that is found in holding fast the things that never age." 

A song that John and Juliet had picked out played while they waited for the ceremony to continue.

"John and Juliet, Christian marriage is not living merely for each other; it is two uniting and joining hands to serve God. Seek His kingdom first, and His righteousness, and He will add all other things to you. Do not expect perfection from each other, perfection belongs solely to God. You need not minimize each other's weaknesses, but always be swift to praise and magnify each other's points of comeliness and strength and see each other through kind and patient eyes." The pastor continued. "God will lead you into such situations as will bless you and develop your characters as you walk together. He will give you enough tears to keep you tender, enough hurts to keep you compassionate, enough of failure to keep your hands clenched tightly in His, and enough success to make you sure you walk with Him. May you never take each other's love for granted, but always experience that wonder that exclaims "Out of all this world you have chosen me." When life is done, may you be found then as now, hand in hand, still thanking God for each other. May you ever serve Him happily, faithfully, together until you return to glory or until at last one shall lay the other into His arms. And all this through Jesus Christ our Lord."

As it came time for the vows, both John and Juliet were more than ready to recite them. 

"John, have you in the quiet hours of your companionship considered what is your Christian duty as a husband?" the pastor asked.  
"I have." John answered.  
"Juliet, have you in the quiet hours of your companionship considered what is your Christian duty as a wife?" The pastor asked.  
"I have." Juliet answered.  
"John and Juliet, you stand before us as the children of God, redeemed through Jesus Christ. Is it your purpose to establish a home that is truly Christ-centered, where the Word of God is read and obeyed; a home that is welded together by prayer in which the Holy Spirit is your constant guide?" the pastor asked.  
"It is." John and Juliet answered.  
"And now, in token that your hearts are joined together in love, will you please join your right hands." the pastor stated. "John, this woman whom you hold by the hand is to be your wife. She has given you one of the most sacred things under heaven: a woman's life and a woman's love. You may bring her great joy or cause her deep sorrow. It is not what you bring her in a material way that will make true happiness-riches without love are nothing. The gift without the giver is bare. The practice of those virtues as husband that you have shown as her lover will keep her heart won to your heart. Do you vow here, as you have promised Juliet that you will be true and loyal, patient in sickness, comforting in sorrow, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her so long as you both shall live?"  
"I do." John answered.  
"Juliet, this man whom you hold by the right hand is to be your husband. On your life, your love and devotion he will lean for strength and inspiration. He is going to look to you for encouragement, for cheerfulness and confidence. No matter what the world may say or think, people may forget him, lose confidence in him, and turn their backs upon him, but you must not. May your life and your love be the inspiration that will constantly lead him to greater dependence upon our Lord Jesus Christ. Do you vow here, as you have promised John that you will be loyal in adversity, ministering to him in affliction, comforting him in sorrow, and forsaking all others, keeping yourself only unto him so long as you both shall live?" The pastor asked.  
"I do." Juliet answered.  
"You may now share your vows with each other." The pastor stated.  
"I, John, take you Juliet, to be my wife. To share the good times and hard times side by side. I humbly give you my hand and my heart as a sanctuary of warmth and peace, and pledge my faith and love to you. Just as this circle is without end, my love for you is eternal. Just as it is made of incorruptible substance, my commitment to you will never fail. With this ring, I thee wed." John stated as he placed the ring on Juliet's finger.  
"I, Juliet, take you John, to be my husband. To share the good times and hard times side by side. I humbly give you my hand and my heart as a sanctuary of warmth and peace, and pledge my faith and love to you. Just as this circle is without end, my love for you is eternal. Just as it is made of incorruptible substance, my commitment to you will never fail. With this ring, I thee wed." Juliet stated as she placed the ring on John's finger.  
"Let us pray. Lord, behold our family here assembled. We thank you for this place in which we dwell, for the love that unites us, for the peace accorded us this day, for the hope with which we expect the morrow, for the health, the work, the food, and the bright skies that make our lives delightful; for our friends in all parts of the earth. Amen." The pastor stated.  
"Amen." everyone responded.  
"By the authority committed unto me as a Minister of the Gospel of the Church of Christ, I declare that John and Juliet are now husband and wife, according to the ordinance of God and the law of the State of Florida , in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, Amen." The pastor announced. "John you may kiss your bride."

John and Juliet embraced with their first kiss as husband and wife.

"Dear Ones, I strongly charge you both as husband and wife, to preserve sacredly the privacies of your own home, your marriage state, and your heart. Remember our Lord's urgent counsel: "What God hath joined together let not man put assunder". Therefore, let no one ever presume to come between you, or to share the joys or the sorrows that belong to you two alone. I present to you Mr and Mrs. John Cena." The pastor stated as everyone clapped and cheered for the newly weds.

After the wedding, John, Juliet and the wedding party stayed for pictures before heading to the reception. At the reception, John's cousin introduced the couple as they walked in. Dinner was a six course meal followed by a desert bar and then the wedding cake. John and Juliet's first dance as husband and wife was to Bryan Adam's "Everything I Do, I Do It For You". As the night went on, everyone had a blast dancing and talking to everyone. John had a surprise for Juliet and that was their honeymoon location. Everyone threw rose petals as the bride and groom left the reception to their waiting limo.

"John, where are we going?" Juliet asked as they waited at the airport for their flight.  
"You'll just have to wait and see." John answered.

Once they were on the plane, Juliet put her earphones on and closed her eyes. John knew that once she knew where they were going, she wouldn't sit still. As the plane was making its final decent to their honeymoon destination, Juliet took off her earphones just in time to hear the pilot announce their landing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, on behalf of the staff of United Airlines, I want to thank you for flying with us tonight. We will be landing in the beautiful Montego Bay, Jamaica in a few minutes. I hope that everyone enjoys their stay here." the pilot stated.  
"John! Why didn't you tell me we were coming here?" Juliet asked as they made their way to the baggage claim.  
"I wanted it to be a surprise. I also have a limo picking us up and the honeymoon suite reserved for two weeks at the all inclusive resort over looking the ocean." John answered.  
"Thank you for everything." Juliet responded as she hugged her husband.  
"Thank you for becoming my wife and for being the mother of our beautiful daughter. I am looking forwards to the rest of our lives together. But first I want to enjoy the next two weeks with only you." John stated.

John and Juliet did just that. Their first official night was spent ordering room service and making love for the first time as husband and wife. Over the next two weeks, John and Juliet took in the sights and spent as much time together as possible. Not once did Juliet or John think about the past. They also called home once a day to talk to Destiny.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Two weeks later John and Juliet were back home with their daughter and seeing John's parents off to Boston. Both only had a few days at home before having to go back to work. Thankfully, Destiny would be able to travel with them as long as they were traveling in the states. Any overseas trips, Destiny would have to stay with either set of Grandparents.

As the weeks passed, Juliet thought that she was coming down with the flu or something. But like always she took some Tylenol and went to work. It wasn't until Kinley and Randy walked into the therapy room while in Atlanta that they noticed something different about Juliet. Kinley motioned for Randy to leave so she could talk to Juliet.

"Jules, are you feeling ok?" Kinley asked.  
"Not really. It must be the flu." Juliet answered.  
"The flu? Right. I don't think so." Kinley responded.  
"What do you mean you don't think so?" Juliet asked.  
"I don't think you have the flu, hon. I think that you are pregnant again." Kinley answered.  
"You really think so? I know that I haven't had my monthly in almost 2 months, but I though it was from the stress of the wedding and going back to work." Juliet responded.  
"Yeah I think so. Plus it wouldn't hurt to take a pregnancy test just in case. Do you have some back here?" Kinley asked.  
"Yeah. All medical staff carry them for the female stars just in case." Juliet answered.  
"Then go take one. I'll stay here in case someone needs assistance." Kinley responded.  
"Okay." Juliet stated before grabbing a test and heading to the nearest women's restroom.

A few minutes later, Juliet walked back into the therapy room hiding the pregnancy test from anyone walking past. Kinley was sitting in the room texting with Randy when Juliet came back. Kinley knew better than to say anything to her husband as he would eventually open his mouth to John.

"Well?" Kinley asked.  
"It's positive." Juliet answered.  
"Congrats, hon! How are you going to tell John?" Kinley asked.  
"I don't know. I want to have it confirmed first by my doctor. And I want to know how far I am too as he will ask that question first." Juliet answered.  
"Why don't you go see Dr. Miller here in Atlanta she can probably get you in this afternoon before the show starts. I'll keep an eye on Destiny for you." Kinley responded.  
"Thanks Kinley." Juliet stated before calling Dr. Millers office and setting up an appointment.

Later that afternoon, Juliet sat in an exam room waiting for Dr. Miller to come in. Once Dr. Miller came in and talked to Juliet, she did a quick ultrasound to confirm the home pregnancy test and to get an accurate measurement to calculate the due date.

"Mrs. Cena, it looks like you are about 8 weeks pregnant and your due date is April 26th. Congratulations and here is baby's first picture." Dr. Miller told her.  
"Thank you, Dr. Miller." Juliet responded.

Juliet quickly left the medical center and headed back to the arena. Thankfully John hadn't noticed that she left as she didn't want him to worry about her. Kinley was still in the therapy room with a sleeping Destiny and Reagan. Juliet just smiled at the sleeping toddlers and couldn't believe that she was about to add to their family.

"How did it go?" Kinley asked.  
"Good. Definitely pregnant and due around John's birthday. Which makes me 8 weeks and 4 days. Dr. Miller even printed out the baby's first picture." Juliet answered.  
"Aww. Congrats hon. When are you going to tell John and how are you going to tell him?" Kinley asked.  
"As soon as possible. Can you do me a favor and Reagan can stay with me. Can you go to the baby store on Main Street and pick up a shirt or onesie that says I'm The Big Sister?" Juliet answered.  
"Sure." Kinley responded.

As the day went on, Juliet, Kinley and the girls stayed in the therapy room. Kinley was able to get the shirt that Juliet wanted and Juliet was going to put it on Destiny before having John change her for bed. Once the show was over with and Juliet was done for the night, she put the shirt on Destiny and then put her jacket on her.

"Are my two favorite girls ready to go?" John asked.  
"We sure are." Juliet answered.

Once they were back in their hotel room, Juliet pulled out Destiny's pajamas and got a bath started for her. This was going to be the perfect time to have John see the shirt. After the water was done in the tub, Juliet walked out to see John and Destiny laying on the bed watching TV.

"John, can you get her ready for her bath please?" Juliet asked.  
"Sure honey. Can you order some room service?" John answered as he started to take Destiny's jacket off.  
"Of course." Juliet stated as she picked up the phone and placed the order.  
"Jules, can you come here please." John called out to her.  
"What's wrong?" Juliet asked knowing that John finally saw Destiny's shirt.  
"Nothing is wrong." John answered as he pulled her close to him and kissed her.  
"John?" Juliet asked.  
"How far along are we?" John asked.  
"8 weeks and 4 days as of today." Juliet answered. "And we're due April 26th."  
"When did you find out?" John asked.  
"This afternoon. I have an ultrasound picture in my bag." Juliet answered.  
"Why didn't you tell me that you thought you were?" John asked.  
"I didn't think I was until I was talking to Kinley and she suggested that I take a home test to be on the safe side and it came out positive so I made an appointment to confirm it with Dr. Miller here in Atlanta." Juliet answered. "I would have told you, but I wanted to be sure first and I kind of wanted it to be a surprise."  
"I am definitely surprised. How old will Destiny be when the new baby comes?" John asked.  
"A year and 9 months. The baby was conceived on our honeymoon and she turned one just before we got married." Juliet answered.  
"I can't wait to be a daddy again." John responded with another kiss.

After Destiny was asleep, Juliet handed the picture to John. Both decided to wait until they were past the 3 month mark to tell their families. Juliet couldn't wait to see what their second baby was going to be and to see how Destiny would react to having a little brother or sister.

As the next few days passed, John, Juliet and Destiny were back in Tampa and relaxing at home. They had three days before their next show, which thankfully was in driving distance for the family. Juliet was finally starting to feel better and the morning sickness was subsiding. Both John and Juliet couldn't wait to tell their families. Although, Juliet's brother had a feeling something was going with his sister.

**Hey Jules. How are you guys? -JoMo  
**We're all doing good. How are you?- JHC  
**Good. Is anything going on? Last time I saw you, you looked like hell warmed over. -JoMo  
**I was sick, but now I'm feeling better. -JHC  
**Ok. Just worried about you. -JoMo  
**I'm fine, John. Plus I have a husband who takes excellent care of me and Destiny. If anything is going on, you will be the first to know. -JHC  
**Ok. See you in Miami. -JoMo  
**Yup. See you there. -JHC

Three days later John, Juliet and Destiny were just arriving into Miami and pulling into their hotel when they both noticed the slew of fans lining the sidewalk. Juliet looked over at John who decided to turn the car around and just head over to the arena instead. Both John and Juliet didn't want Destiny's picture being taken and posted all over the internet at such a young age.

"Is there a back entrance into the hotel?" Juliet asked.  
"I don't know. Stephanie would know more about that." John answered.  
"We also need to tell Stephanie about the pregnancy." Juliet responded. "I'm going to need back up as I get further along again."  
"I know. We'll tell her today." John stated.

After talking to Stephanie and telling her about the pregnancy, John and Juliet decided to head back to the hotel and sneak in through the back. Juliet was tired of being in the car and Destiny needed a better nap than in her carseat. Once they were safely in the hotel and checked into their room, Juliet crashed on the bed while John put Destiny in the portacrib before laying down next to his wife.


	8. Chapter 8

**(AN: I just wanted to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews. You guys are truely awesome! This is the final chapter for this story, but have no fear a sequel is in the works. ~Krista Hardy)**

Chapter 8

4 months later...

John and Juliet were sitting in the waiting room with Destiny waiting for their ultrasound appointment. Juliet couldn't wait to find out if they were going to have a boy or another girl. Once her name was called the family headed into the exam room and as soon as the doctor had a nice clear picture, it was time to reveal the sex of the baby.

"Well as you can see you are having a boy." the doctor stated. "Congratulations."

After leaving the hospital, John and Juliet sent text messages to their friends and family telling them the sex of the baby. After getting home and putting Destiny down for a nap, John and Juliet decided to start getting a room ready for their son. The new baby would be using the same baby furniture as Destiny used and she would be getting a big girl bedroom set.

Over the next few weeks, John was at home with an injury and wasn't able to help Juliet with the baby's room. Juliet just wanted her husband to heal and not to worry about the baby's room. But knowing John, he couldn't sit still and worked on the room when Juliet wasn't home. Juliet had decided to take the time off from work to enjoy her pregnancy and spend some much needed time at home with John and Destiny.

6 weeks later...

"John, Stephanie is going to kill you." Juliet stated as she watched her husband on the roof of their house.  
"I have a harness on and Randy is here with me." John responded.  
"And that is supposed to make me feel better. Randy, if you let him fall, I will personally kill you." Juliet stated.  
"Don't worry, I won't." Randy responded.

Juliet headed back inside the house to Kinley, Reagan and Destiny. The girls were playing in the playpen while Juliet and Kinley started fixing dinner for everyone. Juliet was just happy that Kinley, Randy and Reagan were able to take some time to come visit them.

"Do you and John have a name picked out?" Kinley asked.  
"Yes. But we're not telling anyone until he's born." Juliet answered.  
"Aww.. that sucks." Kinley teased.  
"Yeah, well it was John's idea." Juliet repsonded.

Later that night after the little ones were in bed sleeping, Randy, Kinley, John and Juliet curled up in the living room and watched movies. Juliet fell asleep sometime during the second movie of the night and John helped her upstairs and into bed. Kinley and Randy then headed to bed in the guest room and John locked up and headed to bed himself.

9 weeks later...

Johns birthday was just a few days away and so was Juliet's due date and she couldn't wait for the baby to come. As Juliet was getting the last of the party supplies for John's party, she started having minor contractions while at the store. It wasn't until she reached the check out counter that the contractions got worse.

"Mrs Cena? Are you ok?" the cashier asked.  
"No. Can you please call for an ambulance. My water just broke." Juliet answered as calmly as possible.  
"Sure. Do you want me to call your husband?" another cashier asked.  
"I can do that. Thank you." Juliet answered as she dialed John's number.  
"Hi Honey." John answered his phone.  
"Hi John. Can you get the neighbors to watch Destiny and meet me at the hospital please?" Juliet asked.  
"What's wrong?" John asked.  
"My water broke while at the store and the ambulance is just pulling up." Juliet answered.  
"Ok I will meet you there. I love you." John responded before hanging up.

Juliet was rushed to the nearest hospital. Upon arrival Juliet was examined and told that she was already 8 centimeters dilated and 100% effaced. John walked into her room just as another contraction hit. John held her hand and helped her breathe through it.

"I'm already 8 centimeters. Our son will be here very soon." Juliet stated.  
"Destiny is with the Martins at our house." John told her.

It wasn't long before Juliet had the urge to push. After getting everything ready and Juliet was in position, John helped her push as hard as she could. After about 10 minutes of pushing, Justin Anthony Felix Cena was born and now resting in his mother's arms. Juliet and Justin were moved into a private room for the night. John was able to head home and get Destiny and bring her to the hospital to see Juliet and meet her little brother.

6 weeks later...

"John are you sure you want to do this?" Juliet asked.  
"I want to be able to spend more time with you and the kids without getting injured as much." John answered.  
"Ok. Good luck and we will be here waiting for you when you get back." Juliet responded.

John had made the decision to leave the WWE after Justin was born as he wanted to be there to help Juliet raise the kids without having to have them travel with him every week. John drove over to the arena to talk to Stephanie about his decision. Stephanie knew this day would come and signed off on John's request to be released from his contract.

As John walked out of the arena one last time, he smiled and thought about how much he was going to enjoy being at home with his wife and kids. He knew that he was making the right decision and Juliet supported him 100%. On the drive back to their house, John stopped and picked up a surprise dinner for his family.

Later that night after the kids were in bed asleep, John wrapped his arms around Juliet and kissed her cheek. Juliet just smiled at her husband. Juliet was as happy as could be with John and she was glad that Mike wouldn't be bothering her anymore...or would he?

To be continued...


End file.
